Koneko Toujou/Anime Gallery
High School DxD (Season 1) vlcsnap-2012-01-07-11h28m18s13.jpg|Koneko in the first episode of the anime, eating an ice pop High School DxD - 02 - Large 09.jpg|Koneko eating HighschoolDxD 03 024.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 15.jpg High_School_DxD_-_03_-_Large_34.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_049.jpg 0HighSchoolDxD728.png 890133146ca4f01217c6ca33a8fbef1e.png High School DxD - 08 - Large 08.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_013.jpg Koneko-chan.png HighschoolDxD_09_019.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 09.jpg Koneko's discontent look.jpg|Koneko's discontent look High School DxD - 07 - Large 15.jpg Critical blow.JPG|Saji takes "critical" damage from Koneko High School DxD - 09 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_052.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_053.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_085.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 15.jpg HighschoolDxD 12 033.jpg tumblr_m0utvlpXhX1r7ye39o1_500.jpg KonekoTojo.jpg Koneko Just hit by Yubelluna's fire magic.jpg koneko_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_4.JPG digging_your_own_grave_1.JPG koneko_plant_1.JPG A06f5799.jpg 876190c1.jpg 20120219204056_original.jpg daa3188c.jpg bc11535a.jpg Koneko eating hotdog.jpg|Koneko eating hotdog WS008598.jpg 52e659d7.jpg photofun-72332653.jpg Koneko overpowers Xuelan.jpg|Koneko places Xuelan in a submission hold WS008604.jpg Shiro 2.JPG Koneko defeated.jpg|Koneko defeated Koneko eating donut.jpg|Koneko eating donut 9c11af18.jpg 36m.jpg 0933b191734fa7d76efbd1c2806bb607.JPG ibbKNt5aWb4cbt.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt1.png Ova2.8.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-74.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-78.jpg 20130604013211_original.jpg HS DxD - End Card 4 Koneko.png dxdkonekorook.png Rias and Issei take off on a griffin.jpg High School DxD NEW Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg koneko.PNG Ff53855b.jpg High-School-DxD-New-Promo.png t640_615149.jpg Iofsdjs09df.JPG Asia and Koneko Dress Break img1.png Koneko img new03.jpg Koneko_Staring.jpg Koneko new 03 img.jpg headache.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Koneko punches Issei.jpg Issei, Koneko and Saji.jpg koneko stopping saji.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg Koneko kicking Cerberus.jpg Koneko injured heavily.jpg Koneko school swimsuit.jpg Koneko suntanning.jpg Koneko_learning_how_to_swim.jpg Koneko_Blushing_at_the_Pool_1.jpg Koneko_Blushing_at_the_Pool_2.jpg Koneko ED 2.jpg Koneko holding garlics.jpg DxD New End5 Koneko.jpg Koneko in Cerebus' mouth.jpg Koneko_Undressing_to_Bathe.jpg Koneko undress - Panty Slip.jpg Koneko Bathing.jpg Carrying a Box on the Run.jpg Missed Me by My Panties.jpg Awww Moment.jpg Hug Filled with Warmth.jpg High School DxD BorN 1st Years S3OP.jpg Koneko using Senjutsu.png Koneko early season 3.jpg Koneko Contemplating in Baths.jpg Koneko bleeding after Tannin's attack.jpg Kuroka and Koneko as Nekomatas in their Childhood.jpg A Despondent Koneko recounting her Painful Past.jpg Koneko upset at her weakness.jpg Koneko reaction at Issei's perverted Power-Up.jpg A Senpai and his Kouhai - Budding Feelings.jpg Koneko_smile_.png Koneko teaming up with issei.JPG|koneko teaming up with issei Koneko jumping into action.jpg Koneko in Full Nekomata Form.jpg Koneko gathering Senjutsu in her fists.jpg Koneko Nekomata Form2 during Loki Battle.jpg Koneko marking Issei's Lap as her Spot.png Koneko_on_Train_Smiling.jpg Kawaii sleeping Koneko.png Koneko's good morning smile.png Koneko riding with Issei.png Koneko Cosplaying as Miko.jpg Koneko Kawaii.png Asia and Koneko in their Nightwear.jpg Koneko and Gasper ready to fight.png Koneko Appalled at Issei's Lewdness.jpg Koneko and Gasper Jumping for Doughnuts.jpg Koneko and Gasper cheering on Issei and Asia.jpg Koneko at a hotspring.jpg Koneko healing Issei's life force.jpeg Koneko asking Issei not to use JD form.jpeg Koneko worr.jpeg Koneko embarrass.jpeg Koneko explaining Boochujutsu.jpeg Koneko depre.jpeg Koneko's determaination.jpeg High School DxD HERO Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg Koneko fighting Akeno over Issei.jpeg Koneko HERO OP.jpg DxD Hero OP - Koneko and Gasper.jpg Koneko and Issei in HERO.jpeg Koneko doing Senjutsu with Issei.jpeg Koneko in Nekomata mode HERO.jpeg Koneko tapping Ise's Shoulder HERO.jpg DxD Hero Ending Koneko Asia.jpg Koneko Cars Wash HERO ED.jpg Koneko in the bath.jpeg Rias, Akeno, and Koneko in the bath together.jpeg Asia, Koneko, and Gasper watching Issei and Sairaorg fight.jpeg Akeno and Koneko asking Vali’s help.jpeg Koneko bathing in HERO Episode 3.jpeg Rias with her pink bra.jpeg Ise being punched in the gut by Koneko.jpeg Koneko hearing Ravel's Arrival.jpg Koneko annoyed about Ravel.jpeg Koneko doesn't care.png Koneko in Costume.jpg Koneko asking Ise whose side is he on.jpeg Ravel & Koneko bickering.jpeg Koneko insulting Ravel.jpeg Koneko In DxD HERO Episode 7.jpeg Hellcat Appears!.jpg Koneko in Oppai Dragon as Hellcat.jpg Hellcat Koneko Between Akeno & Asia.jpg Hellcat Koneko Enters Onto Stage.png Koneko & Rossweisse After Training .png Koneko scolding Issei over being too nice.png Koneko's distaste towards Issei's Actions.jpg Koneko overhearing Issei's thoughts.png Asia, Koneko, Akeno healing Ise.jpg Koneko sitting on Issei to help heal.png Koneko Senjutsu Healing.png Koneko beginning to start the treatment.jpg Koneko and Akeno clinging to Ise.jpeg Koneko as she prepares to help Issei's trauma.png Koneko licking Issei's nipple.png Koneko comforting Gasper.jpeg Koneko throwing a punch.jpg Koneko_dodging_an_attack.jpg Koneko in the school festival.jpg Koneko using Nekomata Mode Level 2 (4).png Koneko using Nekomata Mode Level 2 (3).png Koneko using Nekomata Mode Level 2 (2).png Koneko using Nekomata Mode Level 2 (1).png Koneko is ready for the match.png Koneko charging Senjutsu punch (3).png Koneko charging Senjutsu punch (2).png Koneko charging Senjutsu punch (1).png Koneko battle rush.png Koneko battle ready.png Rossweisse & Koneko introducing themselves (2).png Rossweisse & Koneko tag team.png Rosseweisse & Koneko preparing to leave for their match.png Koneko wants cheers.png Koneko vs Balam (5).png Koneko vs Balam (3).png Koneko vs Balam (2).png Koneko vs Balam (1).png Eyecatches High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 05 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 06 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 01 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 01, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 01 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 01, Eyecatch 2 Koneko HERO Eyecatch 1.jpg Koneko HERO Eyecatch 2.jpg.png Video Clips 870458-U4DY63E.gif Tsubasa throwing a dodge ball.gif Koneko being Lightly Spanked.gif DxD_Dancing_Ending.gif DxD_S1_Ending_-_｢STUDY×STUDY｣.gif Koneko Practicing with Punching Bag.gif Koneko attacking in fury.gif Koneko finding comfort on Issei's Lap.gif|Koneko resting on Issei's lap. Koneko_Good_Morning_Nyaa~.gif|Good Morning Nyan~ Koneko Miko Nyan~.gif Koneko attacking with Senjutsu.gif Koneko eating a donut..gif|Koneko eating a donut. Koneko blush.gif|Koneko blushing Koneko using Senjutsu on one of Fenirir's children.gif|Koneko using Senjutsu on one of Fenirir's children Enraged Koneko attacks Fen.gif|Enraged Koneko attacks Fenrir Koneko Shocked.gif|Koneko Shocked Koneko explaining what Bouchujutsu means.gif|Koneko explaining what Bouchujutsu means IRias and co chases Issei and Akeno.gif Issei punches Fenrir.gif Koneko_caressing_issei.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Koneko Tail.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Koneko Ears.gif Gremory team taking out the Night Reflection’s Shadow.gif Koneko HellCat.gif Koneko_Nekomata.gif Koneko launching an attack.gif Koneko pummels Gandoma.gif Koneko rapid punches.gif Gandoma Balam knocks down Koneko.gif Category:Image gallery